Moving On
by Erica110598
Summary: The war is over. Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch have returned to Twelve. Katniss is just getting over the war and the depression she's struggled with her whole life, but can she learn to love and care again? Does she have feelings for Peeta? Moving on from the past may not be as difficult as she thought, or will it? Not too lemony, more of a lime. Rated T for intense references.
1. Chapter 1- Starting All Over Again

**Chapter 1- Starting All Over Again**

In the study, where I had my tea with President Snow, I find a box with my father's hunting jacket, our plant book, my parents' wedding photo, the spile Haymitch sent in, and the locket Peeta gave me in the clock arena. The two bows and a sheath of arrows Gale rescued on the night of the firebombing lie on the desk. I put on the hunting jacket and leave the rest on the desk. I put on the hunting jacket and leave the rest of the stuff untouched. I fall asleep on the sofa in the formal living room. A terrible nightmare follows, where I'm lying at the bottom of a deep grave, and every dead person I know by name comes by and a throws a shovel full of ashes on me. It's quite a long dream, considering the list of people, and the deeper I'm buried, the harder it is to breathe. I try to call out, begging them to stop, but the ashes full my mouth and nose and I can't make any sound. Still the shovel scrapes on and on and on. . . .

I wake with a start. Pale morning light comes around the edges of the shutters. The scraping of the shovel continues. Still half in the nightmare, I run down the hall, out the front door, and around the side of the house, because now I'm pretty sure I can scream at the dead. When I see him, I pull up short. His face is flushed from digging up the ground under the windows. In a wheelbarrow are five scraggly bushes.

"You're back," I say.

"Dr. Aurelius wouldn't let me leave the Capitol until yesterday," Peeta says. "By the way, he said to tell you he can't keep pretending he's treating you forever. You have to pick up the phone."

He looks well. Thin and covered with burn scars like me, but his eyes have lost that clouded, tortured look. He's frowning slightly, though, as he takes me in. I make a half-hearted effort to push my hair out of my eyes and realize it's matted into clumps. I feel defensive. "What are you doing?"

"I went to the woods this morning and dug these up. For her," he says. "I thought we could plant them along the side of the house."

I look at the bushes, the clods of dirt hanging from their roots, and catch my breath as the word **rose** registers. I'm about to yell vicious things at Peeta when the full name comes to me. Not plain rose but evening primrose. The flower my sister was named for. I give Peeta a nod of assent. And hurry back into the house, locking the door behind me. But the evil thing is inside, not out. Trembling with weakness and anxiety, I run up the stairs. My foot catches on the last step and I crash onto the floor. I force myself to rise and enter my room. The smell's very faint but still laces the air. It's there. The white rose among the dried flowers in the vase. Shriveled and fragile but holding on to that unnatural perfection cultivated in Snow's greenhouse. I grab the vase, stumble down to the kitchen, and throw its contents into the embers. As the flowers flare up, a burst of blue flame envelops the rose and devours it. Fire beats roses again. I smash the vase on the floor for good measure.

Back upstairs, I throw open the bedroom windows to clear out the rest of Snow's stench. But it still lingers on my clothes and in my pores. I strip, and flakes of skin the size of playing cards cling to the garments. Avoiding the mirror, I step into the shower and scrub the roses from my hair, my body, my mouth. Bright pink and tingling, I find some thing clean to wear. It takes half an hour to comb out my hair. Greasy Sae unlocks the front door. While she makes breakfast, I feed the clothes I had shed to the fire. At her suggestion, I pare off my nails with a knife.

Over the eggs, I ask her, "Where did Gale go?"

"District two. Got some fancy job there. I see him now and again on the television," she says.

I dig around inside myself, trying to register anger, hatred, longing. I find only relief.

"I'm going hunting today," I say.

"Well, I wouldn't mind some fresh game at that," she answers.

I arm myself with a bow and arrows and head out, intending to exit 12 through the Meadow. Near the square are teams of masked and gloved people with horse-drawn carts. Sifting through what lay under the snow this winter. Gathering remains. A cart's parked in front of the mayor's house. I recognize

Thom, Gale's old crewmate, pausing a moment to wipe the sweat from his face with a rag. I remember seeing him in 13, but he must have come back. His greeting gives me the courage to ask, "Did they find anyone in there?"

"Whole family. And the two people who worked for them," Thom tells me.

Madge. Quiet and kind and brave. The girl who gave me the pin that gave me a name. I swallow hard. Wonder if she'll be joining the cast of my nightmares tonight. Shoveling the ashes into my mouth.

"I thought maybe, since he was the mayor…"

"I don't think being the mayor of Twelve put the odds in his favor," says Thom. I nod and keep moving, careful not to look in the back of the cart. All through the town and the Seam, it's the same. The reaping of the dead. As I near the ruins of my old house, the road becomes thick with carts. The Meadow's gone, or at least dramatically altered. A deep pit has been dug, and they're lining it with bones, a mass grave for my people. I skirt around the hole and enter the woods at my usual place. It doesn't matter, though. The fence isn't charged anymore and has been propped up with long branches to keep out the predators. But old habits die hard. I think about going to the lake, but I'm so weak that I barely make it to my meeting place with Gale. I sit on the rock where Cressida filmed us, but it's too wide without his body beside me. Several times I close my eyes and count to ten, thinking that when I open them, he will have materialized without a sound as he so often did. I have to remind myself that Gale's in Two with a fancy job, probably kissing another pair of lips.

I return home later that night and slump on the couch. The pile of mail is still building up on my kitchen table. The next couple of days are uneventful. But a few days after my first hunting trip, there's a knock on the door, and in steps Peeta, for the past couple days he had come with Greasy Sae, but never alone. In his hands are the cheese buns I enjoy so much.

"These are your favourites, real or not real?" He asks me.

"Real," I respond.

I spend the rest of the day with Peeta, talking about cheese buns, paintings, district 12. But we don't mention the Games, the war, anything that could trigger unwelcome memories for either of us. That night, we sit on the couch and watch Plutarch's new singing show. It doesn't seem as interesting as I thought it would be. Halfway through, Peeta gets bored and walks over to my kitchen table and starts sorting through my mail, putting them in stacks organized by who sent them.

"You should really read these, they might be important," He hands me a stack of letters addressed in large, angry handwriting. The name on the return address gives me a headache just thinking about him. I thought he was out of my life, that I had concluded that he's kissing someone else now.

"I don't want to read anything from Gale, Peeta," Even though the pressure of having to marry Peeta is off my shoulders now, and Gale is off in District Two, I still don't feel like their names even belong in the same sentence.

"Fine then," he says, and puts all of the letters on the coffee table. We sit there watching the show until it finally finishes around midnight. When it's done, Peeta pats my shoulder and tells me I should get some rest, then goes back to his own home for the night.

The first thing I do when he leaves is pick up the stack of letters from Gale. I start to toss them into the fire, but then decide that he's been my best friend before, and open the first letter. It is dated as the day I left for Twelve.

Katniss-

I wanted to tell you that I was going off to Two to help rebuild, but they wouldn't let me in to see you. I know you hate me now, after what happened with Prim. But I wanted to let you know that I swear that I had nothing to do with it, even if it was my bomb I didn't know they were using it. I'm not that cruel, Katniss. But I can understand if you never want to speak to me again. Either way, I still love you.

-Gale

_Yuck_, I think. I don't want to think about loving anyone right now. The only thing Gale's letter has accomplished is to make me utterly depressed about Prim. I sit there on the couch crying for a few minutes. Then decide that I don't want to handle this alone, and grab Buttercup. But that isn't enough, so Buttercup and I head over to Peeta's house. He opens the door and I immediately begin crying again. He doesn't even know why I'm crying, but he wraps me in his arm and starts whispering in my ear.

"It's OK. It's OK, Katniss," I lay my head on his shoulder. I hear someone coming up from behind and instinctively turn and take on a defensive position. But it's only Haymitch.

"So, you two in love again?" he says. I scowl and storm into Peeta's house. Peeta stays outside and talks to Haymitch a while. But later comes to join me on his couch.

"Katniss, I could help you a lot more if I knew what happened," Peeta says.

All I say is "I read Gale's letter," Peeta then wraps his arm around me again. After so many weeks of being without him, this feels almost alien, whereas months ago, this would've only felt natural. After a while, I give into my fatigue, and fall asleep wrapped in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2- Real Or Not Real

**Chapter 2- Real Or Not Real**

I wake up to the smell of fresh bread and eggs. I sit up and see Peeta in the kitchen; two spots at the table have been set. He grabs the pan of scrambled eggs and scoops some onto each plate with his wooden spoon. I notice some toast has already been placed on the plates and spread with jam. There is a pitcher of orange juice and two glasses sitting in the middle of the table.

"Good morning," Peeta says smiling at me.

"Oh, what am I doing here?" I ask pathetically.

"You fell asleep, I thought it would be better to just leave you there than to wake you. You're less angry when you're asleep," he says.

"I know, you've told me before," I say laughing, Peeta joins in on my laughter and I get up and walk over to the table, "You didn't have to make breakfast."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. It's my treat," he smiles and then picks up the orange juice pitcher "Orange juice?"

"Yes, please!" I squeal. Peeta pours some orange juice into my glass and I take a small sip. I try not to drink it, but it beckons me. So I end up drink the whole thing in less than five minutes, so Peeta pours me some more.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could spend the day together," Peeta says with a nervous smile.

I think about his offer for a moment, and then decide it'd be a nice gesture to just go with it. "Sure," I tell him, "I'd like that."

While we finish our breakfast we decide what to do with the day. We decide to go out on a walk immediately after breakfast. So I grab a water bottle, and we head out the door.

"So what have you been doing all this time?" Peeta asks me right off the bat.

I decide to answer honestly, "I don't know, just kind of sitting around, picking up packages from the train station. Not really anything, I guess."

"Oh, well that's not good. . . You should at least be active," He says. He's silent for a while. "Katniss, I have some memories. . . Of us. . . Nights on the train, the days in the arena, even back home. . . That I can't figure out. . . I need your help. . . I can't remember anything that's truly important. . . And this may not be a memory issue. . . But I can't remember, or don't know, where we stand. . . As in. . . ." He stops, he must be embarrassed by what he's trying to say.

"Peeta, it's OK, I'll help you remember," I tell him, giving him a nudge with the elbow, "What do you need to know?"

"Well, what happened. . . On the beach that night in the arena? It's one of the memories that just haunt me. . ." He pauses for a moment, "I have this feeling it's a pleasant, important memory though."

"Well, umm. . ." I didn't expect his first question to be so heart-wrenching, "I guess there really isn't a simple answer to this one."

He stares at me for a moment, "Then let's just play a game of real or not real, OK?" He smiles.

"OK," That's an easy thing to agree to. Usually, real or not real doesn't require too much effort. But I have a feeling that won't be the case today.

He gets an inquisitive look on his face, pauses a moment, and then asks "We kissed that night on the beach, real or not real?"

"Real," I hesitate for a moment before adding, "And. . . I don't think that it was. . . For the cameras."

He stares at me and raises his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Uh. . . Yeah," I say hesitantly, "Can we just move on to the next question?"

"Sure," He looks at me confidently; he already knows exactly what he's going to ask, "You felt something more while we were kissing that night, real or not real?" He's smirking and I feel like smacking him, but I restrain myself.

"Peeta. . . I can't. . ." I think for a moment, there's no point hiding the truth from him, "Yes, Peeta. Yes I did," I tell him with a new found sense of courage. "Can we change the topic, please?"

"Fine," he smirks at me again, then loses the smirk and thinks for a moment, "Those nights on the train. . . Something more happened than just comforting each other. . . Real or-"

I cut him off, "Peeta! No, of course not! We were just kids! ARE just kids... I mean. . . I don't know, nothing more than a couple of kisses maybe," I stare at his eyes.

"Well, did you feel something when we kissed on the train?" He asks, a gentle smile plays across his face.

"Well, I'm not sure, I-" Before I can finish, Peeta leans in and presses his lips against mine. At first I raise my hands defensively, but I end up just curling them up into balls and resting them on his chest. At this point, I was kissing him back. But then all of a sudden, a feeling of guilt built up inside of me, and I pulled away. "Peeta, I-"

"It's okay, Katniss, you don't have to explain," He looks straight at me, his eyes like daggers piercing into my heart, making me feel something worse than guilt. "I'll see you later, OK?" He looks at me as if to say something more, but all he says is "Goodbye," and then he starts back to the house without me.

I sit there in the meadow for a long time, and then begin crying. I don't know what to do about all this. All I want is a normal life, of course, that's impossible now. So I lay on my back, and after a while, it gets dark and begins to rain like a cliché romance novel. So I just lie there, and pass out in the sweet bliss of the primrose flowers surrounding me.


	3. Chapter 3- Carefully Helping

**Chapter 3- Carefully Helping**

I awaken, shivering and cold, still surrounding by primrose, still in the pouring rain. I hear the heavy tread of his artificial limb heading towards me, and I scrunch up into a ball protectively. The footsteps stop. I uncover my head and see him staring down at me, soaked just as I am. I let out a small whimper and tears roll down my face. He scoops me up in his arms and carries me back to Victor's Village. Somewhere along the way, I start coughing and sneezing and he gives a big, exasperated sigh.

He opens my front door, takes off his muddy shoes as well as mine, and continues to carry me until we get to the bathroom that connects to my room. He sets me down on the floor and begins taking off my shirt.

"Peeta, don't, I'll do it," I say, not wanting him to rid me of what little privacy I have left. I start trying to take off my shirt, but find my muscles rigid and sore.

"Katniss just let me help, please?" Peeta looks at me pleadingly; I gave a sigh and nod my head. I put my arms up and he tugs at my sleeves until my shirt is off. Then he proceeds to take off my pants, socks, and the tank top I was wearing under my t-shirt. The next task is getting off my undergarments, which is most likely going to make me feel even more violated than I already do.

"Katniss, are you-" Peeta starts to ask me something, presumably if I'm OK with him taking off my undergarments, but I cut him off.

"Just do it, Peeta," I say, then close my eyes and roll over onto my stomach so he can reach the hook of my bra and not see my breasts. I feel the wet thing pulled off of me and then the same thing happens with my underwear. Peeta hands me clean undergarments and the silken robe from my closet. He helps me into them and then carries me over to my bed, where I once again begin coughing and sneezing. I catch a glimpse of the clock and see that it's only four in the afternoon; my day is going incredibly slow.

Peeta sits on the bed next to me, "Katniss, are you OK if I leave?" He asks me gently.

"No, don't leave, stay here," I say pathetically, "I don't want to be alone."

All he says in response is "OK," then he sits down in the armchair next to my bed. At some point, when I'm halfway between being asleep and awake, he comes over to the bed and sits down again. I guess he thinks I'm asleep, since he begins gently caressing parts of my face, gently running his fingers across the creases, brushing them against my eyelashes. He's seems to be compelled by my eyes the most. He lingers on them for a while, seemingly fascinated. Then his fingers stop, on a burn scar on the bridge of my nose. His fingers become twitchy, unstable, he doesn't take his fingers off the scar for a while, and when he does, he goes back to sit in the armchair. After a while, I drift off.

I wake up in the middle of my sleep, as I usually do, screaming as Prim gets blown to bits for what must be the hundredth time since the war ended. I see Peeta's still resting in the armchair; he looks like he had been reading the book I had left on my nightstand last night. But stopped when he saw- and heard- me awaken. I curl up in a ball and cry, he walks over and sits by my side, rubs my back and comforts me. I don't remember falling asleep again, but I guess I do, since the next time I open my eyes, Peeta is back in the armchair, and the sun is peeking through the cracks in my blinds.

"Peeta? Peeta are you awake?" I harshly whisper from my spot on the bed.

He mumbles something unintelligible, and then sits up, opens his eyes and repeats himself. "Yes I'm awake," He says, looking entirely groggy.

At that very moment, my body decides to remind me that I'm sick and need to rest more by making me cough. Peeta walks over to the bed and gently pushes me back onto my back.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to go get some medicine for you from downstairs, OK?" Peeta tells me.

"OK," I respond meekly. I feel so helpless with him helping me like this, but I really don't mind it. I feel like every wants to take care of me, like I'm some poor lost dog. I guess they just think I'm broken beyond repair, because of everything that happened. Especially with what happened in the City Circle. . .

Peeta walks into my room, holding a tray with a thick, creamy broth as well as a glass of water and some pills.

"How much medicine do I need?" I ask, giving him a glare.

"I realized you haven't been taking the medicine Dr. Aurelius prescribed to you, so I brought it up. I thought maybe you could actually take it for once," He says giving me a look that says _you aren't getting out of this anymore._

I scowl, and then take the little bright blue and pink pills spread out in front of me. Peeta and I talk while I eat, I offer him some but he says he isn't hungry at all. "I need to go pick up a package from the train station. Are you OK being alone?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you picking up?" I am generally just curious about this, but he seems to jump when I say this.

"Um, nothing important. I'll be back soon, OK?" Then Peeta's out of the door before I can say anything more.

I decide I feel good enough to move around, so I walk downstairs and decide to go sit on the step outside my door. I walk outside and see Peeta walking up to the door with a small box. He hands it to me. "For you," he says with a smile.

"You got me a present?" I say with more hostility than intended.

"Yeah, I just thought it'd be a nice gesture, since we hadn't seen each other for a while. Open it," He tells me, still smiling.

I open up the box and inside is a small, clear pearl.

"Is this- It can't be. . . Is it?" I ask Peeta.

"Yes, it is," He says, smiling. I had lost the pearl that Peeta gave me on the beach in the arena forever when the parachutes went off in the City Circle. But apparently it was recovered, because here it is, being held in my own two hands, right in front of me.

"Thank you," I say quietly, I feel my eyes water and quickly dab them with the sleeve of my shirt before Peeta sees. "I'm feeling better now, maybe we could take a walk into town," I suggest.

"Katniss, the town isn't like it used to be…" Peeta says gently.

"Oh, right," I say sadly. We resolve to just sitting on the couch and talking. I put my feet on Peeta's lap and he plays with my toes.

"Has anyone ever told you your feet are adorable?" He says playfully.

"Haha, no. But it's probably because they're the only part of me that isn't scarred for life," I say jokingly. Peeta frowns. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Katniss, I feel like. . . Right before the Capitol took me. . . Like we might've actually been getting somewhere. . . Like maybe you. . . You really did. . . You had at least some feelings for me by the time we were lifted from the arena, real or not real?" His questions come at me like Clove's knives in the first arena, all I can think to do is hide, but I don't think that's an option right now. So I just stay silent for a while. "Katniss?" Peeta beckons after the silence grows too long.

"I'm fine," That's all I say before I harshly get up and survey what hiding places I know in this big, empty house. Somehow, I end up in the closet under the stairs. I always end up in some small space, you would think I'd be claustrophobic since I like to be out in the open air so much, but I guess the small spaces don't affect me at all. After a while, Peeta comes in and sits down across from me.

"Katniss, I didn't mean to make you upset," he begins softly.

"I know," I tell him.

"It's just, I don't have these feelings sorted out. . . These memories they. . . They all mix together. I have memories of you that I think should be sweet and pleasant, but they're tainted with dangerous, manipulative feelings," His sentences all begin to run together and I tone him out until I hear him say the word. Love.

"Peeta, I don't want to talk about love right now, it isn't something that I have room in my life for. Right now, I'm just trying to recover from the past," I snap at him.

"OK," he says. I look at him but he just looks down. Then, all of sudden, his eyes flicker up and meet mine for barely a second before they flit away, just as they did outside the school before the Games, before our lives were ripped apart by everyone we knew.

This small action makes me realize two things. First, that he is one of the only people in this world who truly get me, who know how I work. And second, that I can't deny that I have feelings for the boy with the bread.

"Peeta?" I look at him through the darkness in the closet.

"Yes, Katniss?" He looks at me, tired.

"I-" I pause, waiting for the words to just pour out of me. To tell this boy that I share so much with how I really feel. But all that comes out of me is one word.

"Real."


	4. Chapter 4- Caught and Confused

**CHAPTER 4- Caught and Confused**

Even though all we did was for the rest of the day yesterday was sit on the couch and watch TV, Peeta smiled constantly. Even though I know I feel something for him, I don't know if this feels right, not yet anyways. I feel like I've granted him a permission I shouldn't have. I just didn't know what it was until he said it on the couch last night.

"I love you," he whispered softly into my ear.

I forgot about this permission, the permission to openly express your love for Katniss. Now, I'm not so sure I want to do what we had planned for today. We were going to go down to the lake that my father took me to as a young child. But, it's too late to change my mind. We're already in the fancy Capitol swimsuits we ordered, already walking out of the Victor's Village with a picnic basket in hand.

As we approach the rebuilding town we realize that the place has cleaned up quite nicely since the last time we saw it. Some of the bases for the new buildings in the square are laid already, including the one for the bakery Peeta plans on opening. He smiles at the base and then turns to me.

"This is a lot happier than I remember it," He says joyfully. Then we keep walking and talking about the rebuilding process. When we reach the lake, we put the basket down and dip our feet in.

"The water is really warm today," I say as I put my feet in. Peeta and I sit on the edge and continue chatting. Suddenly, he gets up and starts walking a little ways away from the lake.

"What are you doing?" As soon as I say this, he turns around and starts running back; he does a giant jump into the middle of the lake. It isn't very deep, so his head and shoulders don't go under, but he makes a splash big enough to soak me from my waist down. I follow his example and jump in too, landing only a few feet away.

"I thought you were going to land on me," He says, clutching his chest and pretending like he's having a panic attack. Then he straightens up. "Then we'd both be injured for sure," With this, he puts his arms around me from behind, he kisses me on the cheek. I guess this is what I get for telling me that I have some feelings for him. I turn around and try to just turn it into a friendly hug. But Peeta has other ideas, he takes this as an invitation to take it further. He leans in to kiss me and when his lips press against mine, I don't object. But then he tries to take things a little farther. It goes from just a gentle kiss to something a little bit more fancy, and then all of a sudden, Peeta's making out with my neck.

"Peeta," I begin, "Peeta, please, stop."

He pulls his lips away, but I'm still caught in his embrace. "What's wrong?" he asks innocently.

"I. . . I can't do this, Peeta. This isn't right . . ."

"But Katniss, I thought that. . . Nevermind. . . "

"You thought what, Peeta? That we could just immediately love each other like we might've before?"

He gives me a hurt look, "I didn't mean to make you feel pressured or anything Katniss, I don't-"

I stop him before he can finish, "Peeta, I just can't deal with this right now, with Prim, the war, everything is just too much to handle and I don't want this weight on my shoulders too."

"I didn't know you thought of having feelings for someone as a "weight" on your shoulders."

His comment is so secretly manipulative, so pointed, that suddenly all of my rage builds up and there are no happy feelings in the world. Only anger.

I shout my lungs out at him before I can stop myself.

"That's not how I meant it and you know it, if you're going to be such a smartass you can go be sarcastic with Haymitch, because I don't need this." I leave the argument at that and stomp off towards home. Peeta seems to stay at the lake for a while, but then I hear his heavy tread coming towards me, I quicken my pace. By the time I reach the square, he is trailing closely behind. I notice some new happenings around the square, a man taking pictures of the rebuilding, a couple of new shopkeepers looking at the locations where their stores will be built, the clean-up crew, still carrying ashes to the meadow in that old wagon.

I ignore Peeta as I get home, eventually he catches up to me and tries to tell me how sorry he is, but after listening to him for ten seconds I just shout "Leave me alone!" and storm off into the green lawns of the Victor's Village.

I'm alone the rest of the night, and when I turn on the TV before bed, there is a gossip program going on. I'm about to turn the channel when something catches my attention.

A picture of me, an angry expression on my face, hands clenched tightly into fists, with Peeta trailing behind me looking hurt, but with an urgent hint to his expression flashes on the screen. Above it reads the headline, "Peeta and Katniss back in district 12: Have things turned ugly?"

I didn't think I would have to deal with this garbage ever again


	5. Chapter 5- Unexpected Guests

**CHAPTER 5- Preps, Lies, and Unexpected Guests**

I go to sleep that night, angry at myself, at Peeta, at the stupid Capitol news programs. Surprisingly though, I get a good night's sleep. Until there's a knock on the door the next morning. My prep team and guess who? Plutarch Heavansbee, the undercover rebel who posed as Head Gamemaker for the Quarter Quell as well as the man who coordinated all the rebel propaganda films and my appearances during the rebellion.

"Katniss!" Plutarch screeches in his fluffy Capitol accent. "Look at you! How are you?"

'I'm fine," I mumble, I try to be a little more pleasant than usual, "What are you doing here?" I ask half-heartedly.

"Well, after I saw that news story about you and Peeta last night, I just had to get the real scoop! Now, where is that dashing young man of yours?" Plutarch asks cheerfully, my prep team whispers excitedly behind him.

I glare at him, "He's dead," I sarcastically say, rolling my eyes, the preps and Plutarch give me particularly horrified expressions, so I hastily add "Not really, he's next door."

Plutarch relaxes a bit, "Oh good, well we'll go get him and bring him over here for an interview. Try to fix this little mess you two made like he asked me to."

Like he asked? Did Peeta ask for them to come? I grab Plutarch's shoulder as he walks away. "Peeta asked you to come?" I am even angrier at Peeta now than I was before. Why wouldn't he tell me this?

"Yes! I was already planning on visiting you two, so I decided it'd be best if I warned you! So I called Peeta, and he said he wanted this mess fixed as fast as possible! And I couldn't agree more!"

"He didn't tell me you called him," I tell Plutarch flatly.

"Oh, well I did, and here I am! Now, you have to get into prep, so it's into the shower with you!" Plutarch orders me.

"Let's go!" Octavia squeals happily, pushing me into my house, up the stairs, and into the bathroom. She puts on some special settings for me then turns the water on. Like the water did in the training center shower during my first stay there, alternating jets of hot and cold squirt at me. I get out of the shower and see that only Octavia and Venia are waiting for me. Although I could've sworn I saw Flavius this morning.

"Where's Flavius?" I inquire, getting a good look at the two of them for the first time. Venia is still sporting her gold tattoos, but her hair is straight and a pale aqua color, instead of being spiked like usual. Octavia looks the same, except now she's sporting big red lips and her skin is a mint green instead of pea or evergreen.

"Well, since Peeta's prep team is. . . Not here anymore. . . Instead of training a new prep team, you and Peeta will just share us if you make any public appearances," Venia tries to say happily.

I forgot, Peeta's prep team is most likely dead. Just like Portia and Cinna. So I guess Flavius is taking care of him. "Since you need more work, we decided to have two of us work on you and Flavius can work on Peeta by himself," Octavia tells me.

"Well, what chemicals will I be bathing in today?" I say, they both give me a small giggle and a smile.

"Oh, don't worry, we won't make you bathe too much!" Venia squeals. It turns out she's wrong. I'm appearing on national television tonight, so I have to be soaked in three different, vile smelling concoctions. Then, my legs, arm pits, and neck are shaved while my eyebrows, "bikini line" (As Venia calls the top part of my legs), and arms are waxed. Afterwards, any remaining hairs are plucked. Then Octavia does my hair in it's usually braid down my back. I get to wear light make-up since we'll be filming outdoors and the natural lighting won't drown me out as much. I'm then dressed in a light red tank top that criss crosses in the back and jean shorts, and hurried out the door.

I find out we'll be filming at Gale and I's old rendezvous spot, since it's the most scenic place in the area. _Great, _I think, _something else to be angry about._

We arrive there and I find out that all this will be is an interview to clear things up. To remind people that there's nothing wrong but tell them that we're just trying to maintain a steady friendship right now. Former Capitol citizens will be heartbroken, maybe some people in the districts too. But I don't care, all I want right now is to be happy myself for once. All I've done my whole life is make others happy, and if we tell them we're just friends now, maybe I'll actually have some freedom to be myself for once.

Peeta comes over to where I'm sitting against the rocks, and tries to make some small talk before we start filming. "Hey," he says somewhat happily.

I stare into his eyes for a couple moments, "Hi," I respond flatly.

"Time to get started!" squeals a familiar voice that brings up both good and bad memories. Effie Trinket, our escort for the Hunger Games. She's always so prompt and this is airing live so we of course have to start at precisely five o'clock. We sit in position on top of a particularly large, flat rock. Unlike appearances before the rebellion, we sit about a foot apart, we don't cuddle, we don't even look like friends. But I guess that's because I'm angry at him right now.

Fulvia Cardew, Plutarch's assistant, asks us the first question when the cameras start rolling. "What do you think about recent headlines about you two? Are things turning ugly for you two? Or are you still the star-crossed lovers of District Twelve?"

At the mention of that old nickname we gained during our first games, I almost wince. But I keep my face and answer the first question, "I think the headlines couldn't be farther from the truth. Nothing's turned ugly, but we're just trying to keep a healthy, friendly relationship going." I can't believe I said that, I sounded so calm, so collected, unlike how I really am.

Fulvia continues, "What did happen in the forest that made you so angry?" she asks.

Peeta answers this one, "I had been playfully teasing Katniss and I guess it just went a little too far, but don't worry. We made up," he smiles at the camera.

Something rustles in a tree, it's too big to be a squirrel or a bird or anything that would normally be in this part of the woods. Fulvia asks another question but I ignore it and just focus on whatever is in the trees. Peeta continues answering questions while I stare the creature down. Then, through the branches, I see it, the silhouette of a young man. But what gives him away are the grey eyes that now stare at me through the color-changing leaves.

Gale.


	6. Chapter 6- Hell And Back Again

**A/N- So, I need to remind you guys that this story is rated T for a reason! I might actually have to change it to M because of a later chapter that I forgot about it. . . I mean. . . IT ISN'T GRAPHIC WHICH IS WHY I ORIGINALLY PUT IT AS TEEN. . . But, the references and instances are pretty intense! Please be aware of this as you read (And hopefully enjoy!) this chapter of "Moving On"!**

**YOU WERE WARNED. :)  
**

**CHAPTER 6- Hell and Back Again**

The interview ends around five-thirty. "That's a wrap! We can all go home now!" Plutarch says with a grin on his face, "This interview is sure to be a hit! Can't wait to see the numbers for it! Now why don't we all go back to Peeta's house and have that nice big dinner he's been planning for us?" Dinner? I didn't hear about a dinner.

"Oh, well that sounds very nice, but personally, I think I'll just stay here and make a meal for myself," I say with a gracious smile.

"Are you sure? You're welcome to come," Peeta says, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"No, I'm sure, I haven't been hunting in a long time, thank you though," I guess this is the way it is again. The small, polite, entirely out-of-character one sentence comments that we will make to each other, just as we did after our first Games.

"Well, suit yourself," Peeta says shrugging. The cameras are packed up and everyone retreats back to town. I sit on the large rock silently for a few minutes, making sure the coast is clear. Then I call out to the figure in the tree.

"Gale, I know you're here!" I call out teasingly.

"Was I really that obvious?" The voice didn't come from the tree anymore, it came from above me. On the ledge directly above our rendezvous point stands Gale. He looks scruffier, he's started growing a bit of a beard. He might even be a little taller. He jumps down from the ledge and stands beside me. For a while we just stand there, smiling like two complete idiots. Then, he opens his arms to me. I walk straight into them and lean my head against his chest. The beat of his heart is welcoming and friendly, I forgot what it's like to hug Gale. To lay my head on his chest and give in to his sweet embrace.

"How's it going, Catnip?" He whispers softly into my ear. A chill runs down my spine, but it feels good.

I look up into his eyes, "Everything's just swell," I say back softly.

He raises his eyebrows, "Swell? Well how are things with Bread Boy?" He says with a deep, throaty cackle.

"Not as good as I want things to be with you," I say, and then he leans in. I'm confused for a moment. By this sudden change of mood. A few moments ago we were greeting each other for the first time in months and now he wants to kiss me? I don't have time to form a plan in my head, though. So I just give into it. I've been caught off guard, anyways. If anyone asks, this will be my defense. Plus, Peeta and I are just friends now, right? Right.

We barge into the house and lock the door. Gale grabs my hand and we run up to my bedroom. I feel free being here with Gale, not being forced into a public appearance with Peeta, or having to kiss him for audiences. I get to choose my own path now. We break into my room, which no doubt has been bugged by Capitol reporters, but I don't care now, here with Gale, I just don't care. We're alone in this room, the door is locked. His shining, grey eyes meet mine. For just a split moment, it seems as if we are stranded here. No, it feels as if we are the only two people in the world. At this moment in time, if the house next door suddenly exploded, I wouldn't care. Nothing can distract me from those beautiful, shimmering eyes he has, those beautiful daggers that pierce so deeply into my soul right now. He leans in again, there's hesitation in his movement, a moment where he freezes his forward motion, but then something sparkles in his eyes and he presses on. There's something else in his eyes that I can't place. . . Desire? Passion? After a moment, I feel my own body move to meet his. From my lips to my knees I am fully pressed against him. Something tickles inside me, and then all of a sudden my cautious lips are moving faster and harder against his soft, controlling ones. His hand finds my bra strap; my hands find the waistband of his pants. The next thing I know, we're naked, lying in the bed. It's going to happen and I know it is. But then a single word escapes my mouth.

"Stop," I shake my head and move away from him. He's puzzled, peering at me with those icy daggers of eyes again. I look into his eyes, so tortured themselves, but also evil, dangerous. "I don't love you," is the last thing I tell him before he hastily dresses, with that lost puppy look in his eyes, and leaves my life for what might be forever.


	7. Chapter 7- Love Hurts

**A/N- So here's the deal, I'm actually torturing you all right now. The whole story is written but I'm trying to torture anyone who wants to read this story into waiting for the rest to be posted. :) I apologize for the shortness of the chapters. I should really make them longer. MORE PLOT LESS FLUFF. Except I love lemons and fluff. . . So. . . SUFFER! I posted two chapters today because Chapter 6 is. . . Really short. . . So. Yeah. I didn't realize it was that short and so I'm giving you chapter 7, too! YAY FOR YOU! :) ENJOY!**

**Once again, YOU WERE WARNED. :)**

**CHAPTER 7- Love Hurts**

I sit on the floor of my room, wrapped in my red silken robe, wondering what just happened. _He was my best friend, _I think, _and anything else would just be inappropriate._ I sit in silence until I begin to make those awful choking sounds I make when I cry, and tears begin rolling down my face. I just tuck up into a ball and bury my head in my knees for what must be a long time, because when I come to, I'm face to face with Haymitch, who's sitting on the edge of my bed shaking his head at me.

"How's the hot cousin?" He says jokingly.

"You aren't helping, Haymitch, in case you can't see I'm sort of upset here," I retort.

"You're sad all the time, you'll get over it," He says, clearly dismissing my sadness.

"How'd you get in anyways?" I ask, since I could've sworn my bedroom door was locked.

"Your doors don't lock from the outside," He says with a look that makes me feel stupid. Gale left both my house and my room, which obviously explains why Haymitch is sitting on the edge of my bed. "So what happened between you two last night?"

"Do you really care or are you just asking to make conversation?" I say rolling my eyes.

"Yes," Haymitch starts, "I sort of care and I'm mostly just trying to make conversation. Don't worry, you don't have to tell me, I know. You and your attractive cousin reunited and had a night full of fun and love until one of you said something stupid."

"That's not true!" I yell at him.

"Then what is?" Haymitch asks, crossing his arms behind his head and laying down on the bed, "This ought to be interesting," he adds sarcastically.

So I tell Haymitch what happened, up until the part about coming home and almost making love to my best friend/hunting partner/pretend cousin.

"So did you make love to the boy or what, sweetheart?" Haymitch says, obviously wanting a straightforward answer.

"No, OK? Before he could do anything I told him I didn't love him!" As I say this, I can feel the tears beginning to roll down my cheeks, so I bury my face in my knees again.

"Well I'm glad you got that over with," Haymitch says laughing. I give him a puzzled look and he rolls his eyes, "I like Peeta better, and I think you do too, even if you don't deserve him," and with that, Haymitch gets up and walks out of the room. After a moment his head appears in the doorway, "By the way, I'm stealing any alcohol you have in the cabinets," I roll my eyes and fling myself onto the bed. I doze off and only come to when someone's hand touches my shoulder. I roll over from my comfortable position on my stomach to look at yet another unexpected guest, I'm prepared for Haymitch, or Gale coming back to yell at me, but not for the blue eyes that are now staring into mine.

"Peeta. . ." I whisper, he brushes some hair out of my face. He sits down next to me on the bed, and all I want to do is pour my heart out to him, "Peeta, I'm so sorry-"

He cuts me off, "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to take things any farther than you were ready for, you didn't do anything wrong. But this isn't what I'm here for, Haymitch told me you were upset, and I just wanted to come over and see if you were OK."

"Yes, Peeta, I'm fine," I tell him flatly, but I can tell he's not buying it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Katniss… I know you aren't alright. You don't have to pretend for me. Now, what happened?" I want to tell him what happened, but I'm afraid that after whatever has gone on between us, the story will only hurt him.

"It's nothing, Peeta, really, just a stupid fight," I tell him, trying to skirt around this conversation.

"A fight? With who?" He asks me, his bright blue eyes glistening through the darkness of the room.

"Gale. . . " I mumbled underneath my breath so he won't hear me.

"Who?" He asks again.

"With Gale! I had a fight with Gale, alright?" I yell at him.

"Oh. . . " He looks into my eyes and I see that he is hurt, but pushing down his feelings so that he can help me, "Do you want to talk about it?" I really don't, but his pleading eyes break me. I tell him every last detail about the fight. Not omitting anything, when I tell him what I told Gale, he looks at me with eyes full of wonder.

"Well," he hesitates a moment, then continues, "If you don't love Gale then. . . Who do you love?" He asks me. All of a sudden every thought I've ever had about anyone races through my head, confusing me to the point of exhaustion.

"I don't know, Peeta! This is all too confusing!" I yell, my voice catching on the last word as I burst into tears. To try to hide my distress, I roll over. But Peeta just stays by my side, fiddling with my hair while I cry and rubbing my back. After a while, I sit up, rubbing my temples. I move in close to him and he puts his arm around me, I rub my eyes and turn to face him. I stare at his eyes, his eyelashes, they've always been his most striking feature, and every day they lose that cloudy look they had after he was hijacked more and more. Something stirs inside my chest, and unlike all the other sincere kisses we've shared, this time it's me who leans in. After a minute, we break apart, and I can't help but feel guilt for all the pain I've put this boy through. Then something in his eyes turns cold, and Peeta freezes, not moving, not speaking. I think he's just caught in the moment, but then I stop feeling his warm breath against my ear and he tips over, unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8- Real

**A/N- ;-) Haymitch is an ass, isn't he? But that's why we love him. :-)  
**

**CHAPTER 8- Real**

"Peeta!" I yell, trying to shake him awake, "Peeta can you hear me?" It's no use, I don't know what to do. I do the only thing I can think of and run downstairs and out the door across the green of the village and into Peeta's house. I grab the medicines out of his kitchen cabinet, and search through them a while, but I can't find anything that might help the situation, so I just grab all of them and run back to my house. Before I know it, I'm back in my bedroom, shoving medicine down Peeta's throat, but nothing seems to wake him up.

_What's happening? _I think to myself, _I don't know what to do!_ I burst out of my bedroom door and back down the stairs into my kitchen. Then I remember my mother's medicine cabinet, I run for it, tripping over Buttercup's food dish in the process. I tear the cabinet open and rummage through our meager supply of medications. But the inventory is so small I can't find anything but a few pain tablets, which I grab for when Peeta hopefully wakes up, and some anti-itch cream. As a last resort, I grab a pitcher from the cupboard and fill it up with water. I run back upstairs and try slapping his face once to wake him up, but it doesn't work. Since I have run out of ideas, I dump the water on his face, but he doesn't move. I run back out of the house and across the lawn again, I bang madly on Haymitch's door.

"Haymitch! Help! Help!" I yell as I ring his doorbell and knock on his door repeatedly. He opens the door, obviously somewhat intoxicated.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" He says groggily.

"It's Peeta, he's unconscious," I yell, gasping for air, choking out terrible sobbing noises in between words. Haymitch snaps out of his drunken state and begins walking quickly towards my house. I run after him. "I think he had some sort of flashback," I say. I know Peeta has told me stories of how back in the Capitol hospital something would trigger a memory and he would lose consciousness for a while, always waking up to a room full of doctors.

"Well, what was he doing before this happened?" Haymitch asks, giving me an inquisitive look as we arrive on my front porch.

I hesitate a moment, then stare down at my shoes. "Well, um. . . We were sort of making out, I guess. . ." I cough; Haymitch stares at me for a couple of moments then scoffs and opens my door. We both run up the stairs and find Peeta still unconscious on the bed.

Haymitch turns to me, "Did you throw water at him?" Embarrassed, I nod a slight yes, "Is that the only thing you can think of?" He laughs. He asks me what else I did and I tell him about grabbing Peeta's medicine, throwing water at him, even slapping him. He stands there thinking, "I've got nothing," he says after a while.

"What do you mean you have nothing?" I demand.

"I can't think of anything, might as well just wait, I'm going home, see you," With that, he walks out the door.

"Well, that was a big help," I say under my breath. I sit down on the bed and rub my fingers through Peeta's hair. I notice for the first time that the skin grafts are becoming less and less noticeable. I stare at a scar on his good leg for a while and then ever so carefully run my finger along it. I look at his face. We have been through so much together, and he's been protecting me my whole life almost. Another instance comes back to me, when we were at the rebel encampment during the war. _"You're still trying to protect me. Real or not real," _he had asked. _"Real," _I told him,_ "Because that's what you and I do. Protect each other."_ As this memory enters my mind, Peeta's eyelids flutter and the dim light of the room gleams off his golden eyelashes. He sits up and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Katniss, thank goodness, it was just a dream," He says pulling me closer to him. "I had a dream we were back in the arena, and you ran off again, but this time you didn't come back." I pull away from the hug and look into his eyes. He stares back at me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just, I don't want you to fall unconscious again, I mean, I feel responsible for it. . . For kissing you," I say staring at my feet. I look back at him and I open my mouth to speak again, but as I do Peeta leans in and presses his lips against mine. At first, I feel nervous, that maybe he will lose consciousness again, but then I feel that thing again, the Hunger that overtook me on the beach. I know this would've happened anyway. That what I need is not Gale's fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Peeta can give me that.

So after, when he whispers "You love me, real or not real?"

I tell him, "Real."


	9. Chapter 9- These Little Moments

**A/N~ This is one of my favorite chapters. Just telling you. :) Don't worry, the end isn't coming anytime soon! We still have six more chapters! :) Thank you to everyone who has left all the kind reviews! If you have any suggestions to help make me a better writer as well, that would be great! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do! :) **

**CHAPTER 9- THESE LITTLE MOMENTS **

I wake up the next morning laying with my head on Peeta's chest and his arm around me. I feel his warm breath against me and look up to see he's wide awake and smiling down at me. I smile back.

"Good morning, Katniss," he says cheerfully.

I smile and lay my head back against his chest and wrap my arms around him. "Hi," I say quietly.

Peeta and I are blissfully quiet for a while. Then he gets up and begins dressing. He walks towards the door and puts his hand on the knob. "Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Just downstairs, don't worry I'm not leaving you," He smiles as he leaves the room. I lay in bed for a little while longer, and then I smell something absolutely enticing. I get up and throw on a robe and head downstairs to see what Peeta is doing. When I get down, the kitchen is somewhat messy, but on the table sits little, round cakes of what looks like dough.

"What are these?" I say, sitting down and stabbing them with my fork and shoving them into my mouth like a pig.

"Pancakes," he says, "We used to make them a lot at the bakery, for morning business."

"Well, they're delicious," I mumble, shoving another bite into my mouth. Peeta sits down next to me with a plate of his own, he pours me a glass of orange juice and scoops some eggs onto my plate. We sit there eating for a while. Then we decide to go into town to see the progress they've made lately. I grab my pearl, which Peeta conveniently put on a necklace for me because I kept losing it and having to crawl around on the floor searching for it, and put it around my neck. We walk out onto the lawn of the Victor's village and start moving in towards town. Something in the pit of my stomach knots up and I start feeling nauseas. "Maybe we shouldn't do this Peeta," I tell him, grasping at my stomach.

"It can't be that bad, Katniss, it's better than the last time at least," He looks me in the eyes and smiles, then puts his arm around me and ushers me forward, I put both of my arms around his waist and we walk into town. Peeta was right, it's a lot better than last time. We look at the building that will soon be the new bakery. Peeta smiles, "I can't wait to get in there."

I laugh, "You have to promise to bake me something when you do." I smile at him and he leans down and brushes his lips against mine. We walk deeper into town and find a bench to sit on, I sit down, Peeta, who hasn't let me out of his grasp since we left the house, sits down with his arm still around me. I fidget until I find a comfortable position and end up laying my head in his lap as we stare at the construction going on in the town. Across the way, I see a familiar face helping to put up a sign for "Mellark's bakery", and am about to say something when I realize he probably hates me now, he'd never forgive me, he probably just came back for the construction.

Then I see that he's already moved on. A girl comes up to him and kisses him on the cheek. I forgot how quickly he could move on; I forgot what his looks could do to a girl, any girl but me. So I quickly flutter my gaze somewhere else and notice the blonde haired, blue eyed girl standing across the way, looking slightly thinner than when I last saw her in district thirteen. She sees me and Peeta and smiles hugely, waving at us. Before I can wave back, Delly Cartwright is standing right in front of us.

"Well, hi, you two! Long time no see!" She says cheerfully. She's so cheerful it seems fake almost.

"Hi, Delly," Peeta smiles, "How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm good, I just got back here today, I'm going to restart my parents' shoe store business once it gets rebuilt!" Delly squeals, "I can't wait!"

"Well that's good, at least I know I'll have a place to buy my shoes," Peeta says as he winks.

Delly laughs, "You always have had such a great sense of humor, Peeta!" She pauses, then looks down at me, my head on Peeta's lap, playing with his fingers that were resting my stomach just a few moments ago. "Are you two dating again?"

I choke a little at the spontaneity of the question, but Peeta just smiles down at me and calmly answers, "I guess so."

"Well, I'm so happy for the two of you!" Delly squeaks excitedly, "You know, Katniss, Peeta would always talk about you when we were younger, I remember this one time when he tried to get me to-" Peeta coughs, signaling to Delly that she's about to reveal too much. She laughs, "Come on, Peeta, it isn't that embarrassing!"

"Fine. . ." Peeta mumbles under his breath. It must be pretty embarrassing to him. Peeta has told me a lot of stories about when we were younger, him watching me walk home every day, times he tried to get my attention but failed.

"What happened?" I say curiously. Delly giggles quietly.

"Well, Peeta and I were sitting on a bench outside school one day, and you came out, and he said "Delly, can you help me with something?" and of course I told him I would, he's my best friend! So he asked me if I would sit with you at lunch one time and just drop some hints about him," Delly pauses to laugh, "So I'm walking over to do just that the next day, and Peeta, who had changed his mind but hadn't yet told me, came running over and pushed me down and got a tray-full of my food in his face!" She's laughing uncontrollably now, "Then you turned around and saw him on the ground with food all over his face and you just turned back around and looked the other way! He thought he'd never be able to face you again!"

I remember that day, I hadn't known the rest of the story, but I do remember turning around and seeing Peeta with mashed potatoes dripping down his face. I let out a small giggle at the memory of this.

"Come on, it isn't that funny, you two," Peeta says, but even he is fighting back laughter. After the story, we all just sit there, talking, telling stories about Peeta's crazy antics, I recall a few particular days when I had seen him in the window of the bakery after school and had caught his gaze, especially one time in particular when he had been eating a grape and I had seen him start to choke. By the time Delly leaves, the sun is going down and the newly installed streetlamps in the square have turned on. Peeta lifts me up and spins me around before setting me back down on the ground. Then he holds his hand out to me, I put my hand in his and we walk back to the Victor's village. We get to the concrete wall that separates the rest of the district from the village and decide to sit down to watch the sunset.

Suddenly, Peeta leans over and whispers in my ear, "Remember, we're madly in love, so feel free to kiss me whenever you feel like it."

I laugh, thinking back to our first arena when Peeta said this same thing to me, except now it feels different. A sweet memory amidst our particularly painful lives. I turn towards him and smile, then I wrap my arms around his waist and close my eyes, he leans in and then we're just sitting there, kissing, together as one. We're interrupted a couple of minutes later by the sound of clapping coming from behind us. We stop.

"Great performance, how long have you two been practicing that?" Haymitch laughs. He has a hint of intoxication to his tone but as far as I can tell, he's at least mostly sober.

"Why must you ruin everything, Haymitch?" I say, glaring at him. "Can we just have one moment of bliss?"

"I gave you a moment, sweetheart, I waited 'til you had kissed for a bit before interrupting, didn't I? Well, I'm off to the train station to pick up my shipment of liquor, I'll leave you two lovebirds at it," Haymitch guffaws walking off towards the Square. I look back at Peeta.

"Well, luckily, if he's getting a new shipment of liquor we won't have to deal with him for the next couple of days," Peeta chuckles, "Now what were we doing before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Oh, shut up," I say laughing, then I wrap my arms around his waist. Eventually, I end up laying my head down on his lap as I did on the bench in the Square earlier today.

"The sunset's great tonight," Peeta says softly.

"It is, isn't it?" I say in response, then Peeta leans down and lightly brushes my lips with his.

"It isn't as beautiful as you though," he whispers. I smile, then we just stay there, watching the sun go down from our blissful wall. He strokes my hair and pushes it down behind my ear. We're there for a long time, and at some point, I drift off into a deep, peaceful sleep, the best sleep I've had in ages.

**A/N~ Aw, wasn't that cute? They are just so adorable. Hooray for Toast/Everlark/Katpee/Peeniss! :D**


	10. Chapter 10- What Are We?

**CHAPTER 10- What Are We?**

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screech, laughing as Peeta tickles me while we lay in the meadow. I try to roll over to my stomach but his spider-like fingers keep me from doing so. He stops suddenly and brushes the hair out of my face, he leans down and plants his lips on mine for a couple seconds then rolls onto his back himself, chuckling. All of a sudden, he goes quiet and he looks like he's deep in thought, considering something. He sits up.

"Katniss?" He asks, turning to me.

"Yeah, Peeta?" I answer, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, what's on your mind?"

He takes a deep breath in, "Well, I was just thinking. . . What are we? I mean, in the Square a couple weeks ago when Delly asked if we were dating again, I noticed you were kind of taken back by the question," I think for moment, taken back by his question itself. I hadn't really given it much thought before now, _what are we?_

"We're dating, what else would we be doing?" I smile at him and he smiles back at me.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," He smiles, I sit up. He turns his back to me for a second and I think I see him picking a bushel of daisies that was growing near where we were laying. He turns back around and holds the daisies out to me. "I've been thinking about this a while, since we had talked to Delly really, and. . . Well. . . Katniss, will you marry me?" He's barely squeaking out the words, but his smile stays strong.

I am an avox, unable to speak. So I just stand there, gaping at him, until tears start to flow down my cheeks and I'm violently, sharply shaking my head yes. I throw my arms around him in pure delight and then there's nothing but us, standing there, both moved to tears by our joy. Peeta leans down and puts his lips by me ear. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too, Peeta."

**A/N~ This chapter is short for a reason, it acts as an explanation. It's short, sweet, and to the point and I apologize if you expected something more.**

**MOST IMPORTANT NOTE OF ALL TIME!~ I have decided to do something quite drastic. I am in the process of ENTIRELY rewriting Moving On with more detail, more plot development, more scenes, more explanations of what happens to other characters in the series, more Katniss and Peeta love, and more Haymitch! You know what that means? It means a large amount of new chapters for you to enjoy, it also means more humor with the addition of a few already-written Haymitch scenes. I won't post any of the chapters until I'm done writing the whole series. . . Probably. Or at least I'll wait until I get to the tenth chapter. This original version of Moving On will remain here and will be completed before I post any of the revised version. I'm going to leave both up as the other one will be. . . Different. A lot of the chapters currently in this story will be combined. They are also with more detail and development- Remember the part of chapter one about the letter? Entirely revised, in fact, I'm not even sure if the letters will make the cut. But Chapter 1 has turned into a 6 page, 10-point font word document. So those of you enjoying this story will have a lot to look forward to. :) It'll be better and the plot will be slightly. . . Different. As I have evolved both as a writer and thinker and my view on a lot of these Everlark growing back together moments has changed slightly! Crazy, huh? Give me your opinions about my plan! Of course, I'll still be executing it, even if you give me negative feedback. . . But I want to know if you guys would be interested in reading it once I am done, otherwise it'll be a solely-for-me project.**

**Thank you all for reading so far! Chapters 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15 are yet to come and then this story is done and I can start posting the new one. :)**

**Wow. That was almost as long as the chapter itself. . . That's why I'm rewriting this guys. This Everlark moment is too monumental for just a little one-shot! See? My views changed in the five minutes it took me from writing the first line of this author's note to this one! I'm so wishy-washy.**

**ENJOY! Here's a teaser for you. ;-)**

**TEASER:**

**Peeta and I now lay in bed, foreheads pressed up against one another, my arms around his waist, his around my neck. We just lay there peacefully for what seems like years. But then we are pulled from our safe haven by a terribly loud knock on the front door. We both get out of bed and hastily pull on our clothing, we go downstairs and Peeta answers the door while I plop myself down on the couch in the living area. Suddenly, a figure of head to toe silver sparkles is traipsing over with Peeta trailing behind her.**


	11. Chapter 11- More Than We Wanted

**A/N~ This chapter is more of a transition chapter than anything. But nonetheless. . . Enjoy! :D**

**CHAPTER 11- More Than We Wanted**

The next week goes by in a whir, just the two of us, together, happy, it begins to get hotter outside. We plan a small gathering of family and friends that will serve as a wedding, nothing fancy, my mom, Haymitch, Delly, a couple of friends from thirteen, Annie and her son, Greasy Sae and her granddaughter.

Peeta and I now lay in bed, foreheads pressed up against one another, my arms around his waist, his around my neck. We just lay there peacefully for what seems like years. But then we are pulled from our safe haven by a terribly loud knock on the front door. We both get out of bed and hastily pull on our clothing, we go downstairs and Peeta answers the door while I plop myself down on the couch in the living area. Suddenly, a figure of head to toe silver sparkles is traipsing over with Peeta trailing behind her.

"I'm so excited for you two!" A very bubbly Effie Trinket squeals, "I've been waiting for this for such a long time! Now, tell me you've already picked out the color scheme, or do I have to do all the work?" She adds, clapping her hands together.

"Umm, well, we weren't really planning on having a big wedding or-" Peeta tries to continue, but Effie interrupts him.

"Pish posh! You have to have a big wedding! Everyone's expecting it! Your wedding is all the rage in the media right now!" Effie says, clearly dismissing Peeta and I's objections. Great, so we have to have a big wedding, it's all over the media. This is exactly what I needed. "Now, Katniss, I've already ordered a few wedding dresses for you to try on and some handsome suits for your charming young fiancé and your prep team will be by tomorrow for hair and makeup tests for the both of you! Now, let's get to work on picking out the color schemes!"

The rest of our afternoon is spent on mindless tidbits about the wedding we now have to have, what kind of flowers I'll be carrying, what the color scheme is, who will be invited. By the end of it, Effie, despite our objections, has decided it should be a public wedding, held on none other but the previous Avenue of Tributes. So I'll be walking all that way in a big white wedding gown in a place that holds so many terrible memories for me, I can't wait. The color scheme is purple and I end up carrying daisies, evening primrose, and dandelions. Effie objects to me carry the dandelions, but I don't let her talk me out of it, no matter how "bad" they look.

What we come up with is more than we want, obviously, but now that our engagement is public news, we're pretty much obligated to go through. So when we get the final product, we are entirely overwhelmed.

"So," Effie begins, "Katniss will be carrying daisies, evening primrose, and dandelions. The color scheme is pastels, it'll be a public wedding on the Avenue of Tributes with the families and friends of you both on either side of the City Circle, and I will send you the suits and dresses as soon as possible! Oh and I've hired the best chef in the Capitol to design the menu and the wedding cake. But of course, I'm sure Peeta can have a hand in baking that, if he wants to. This is going to be a big big big day!" Effie squeals with joy. Peeta and I keep our mouths shut even though we think she is making way too big a deal out of this.

While Peeta makes dinner, I have to sit there and listen to Ellie marvel about the _glorious_ options she's picked out for me for wedding dresses. Peeta calls us into dinner and we eat rather peacefully, then Effie leaves and I and Peeta plop ourselves down on the couch in my living area.

"Well that was one hell of a day," Peeta says laughing, "Can't wait for everyone to hear about it." We both laugh.

"I wish we could've just been left alone for a while longer. We've been through so much in our lives and they're going to throw even more at us," I mutter unhappily.

Peeta puts his arm around me and smiles. "Don't worry," he whispers as he leans his lips in towards my ear, "I'll be here for you."

The rest of the night is mellow. I end up putting my head in Peeta's lap, as I so often do, and we turn on the TV. We turn to a news channel and the first thing we see is Effie talking to a reporter about all the little details of our wedding.

"Oh yes, it's going to be the event of the year!" She squeaks with delight, and then the report switches over to a crowd of citizens, Capitol and otherwise, going absolutely wild over the news. If their reactions are genuine, I don't know, but it just makes me sick to watch, so I grab the remote and shut the TV off.

Peeta just sits there for a moment, looking inquisitive. Then he turns to me. "I think I know what will make you feel better," He says, then grabs my hand and brings me upstairs, he leads me to the bathroom. "Stay here for a moment," he instructs me. He comes back in a couple minutes later with one of Cinna's garment bags, he hands it to me. "Would you put this on for me?" he asks, I nod. This is the mint green mini dress I wore in seven on the Victory Tour. Peeta closes the door, "Meet me back downstairs!" I hear him call out.

I put the dress on and notice my hair is in a mess, whatever Peeta is planning, I guess I should look nice, so I fix my hair into its signature braid down my back and then twist it into a bun. Then I walk downstairs.

Peeta is standing by the fireplace in the outfit that he wore in District Seven as well. He walks over to me and hooks my elbow in his. We cross the living area to the fireplace, then I realize what Peeta is doing. He wants to do the toasting, when I make this realization, tears start to build in my eyes. We kneel beside the fireplace, where Peeta has already set bread for us. We break it in half and kneel their, toasting our bread together. When it's done, we hook our elbows together in front of us and take our first bite of bread as more than just a couple. Then, I find myself tossing my arms around Peeta and crying until I am unable to cry anymore. Then Peeta leans down to me and brushes his lips against me, and then I'm kissing him back. For the first time in ages, I feel entirely safe, here in Peeta's strong, no longer polluted, embrace.


	12. Chapter 12- Again and Again

**A/N~ This chapter is why this story is rated teen. Sort of a lemon but it really isn't graphic. Anyone under the age of 14- You were warned! Still, enjoy!  
**

**Also, this chapter is my filler chapter so there's some build up to the wedding. 'Cause. . . Well, I wanted to and I needed some cuteness before the wedding day. It was more for my needs than yours so I apologize. I wanted more Toast/Everlark cuteness!  
**

**CHAPTER 12- Again and Again**

"Why did you do that?" I scream as Peeta lies at the foot of the bed, clutching his head from the brutal hit he took from my foot moments earlier.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you would kick me, I can't read minds, Katniss, I was just trying to wake you up," He rubs his temples, "I'm going to go get an ice pack from downstairs."

"I'll get it," I say standing up. He had started tickling my feet in an unfortunately successful attempt to wake me and my foot had instinctively gone up at his touch, hitting him squarely in the forehead. I walk out the door and down the stairs and go to retrieve an icepack from the refrigerator. When I find that the ice packs are suspiciously missing from the freezer, I check the ice bucket in an attempt to fill a plastic bag with ice and give that to Peeta to use, but the ice in the bucket is also missing. I end up grabbing a bag of frozen bag of peas and dumping half of its contents into a smaller bag. When I return, Peeta is sitting in the arm chair, head tilted back, eyes closed, nose slightly bloodied. I run into the bathroom and grab a tissue. I dab his nose.

"Thanks for helping, Katniss," he whispers loudly.

"Don't thank me, I did this to you," I say, handing him the make-shift ice pack. He takes it, flipping it back and forth in his hands, inspecting it.

"What is this?" He looks at me confused, his brows furrowed.

"The ice packs and the ice were both missing from the freezer, it was the only thing I could find," I mutter, I take it from his hands and press it against the throbbing red mark on his head. The door opens behind us.

"How are the two love birds this morning?" Haymitch teasingly laughs.

"How did you get in our house, Haymitch?" Peeta grumbles harshly.

"You two should really start locking your doors before you go to bed," He gives a hearty, loud laugh, "So I hear Effie's coming over to finalize wedding plans today."

I groan and roll over on the bed, pulling a pillow over my head to block out Haymitch's voice. I don't want this day to come. It's a week until the wedding and everything is going _"Just swell!" _according to Effie. But again and again, we've changed every last detail of the wedding and she makes such a big deal about every little thing, I'm just sick of it.

"Yes, Katniss isn't very excited about it, though," Peeta says matter-of-factly, "Neither of us is, really. "

"Well, I'm excited," Haymitch pauses before adding, "For the reception!"

He gives another hearty laugh and exits the room. "I just came over to steal more alcohol, so have fun you two." As usual, at this point, he leaves the room to go rummage the cabinets for bottles of beer, wine, anything. Unfortunately, that means that the wedding wines Effie had delivered for our tasting will now be gone.

"Are you ready to try on the dresses?" Peeta asks. I step back a few steps and lean against the wall, crossing my arms, knowing that the dresses will only evoke some hidden emotion that I don't want to deal with. He gets up from his chair and grabs my hand and leads me like a small child down the hall to the closet where the wedding dresses Effie had delivered are. But when Peeta opens the closet, only one garment bag is hanging inside.

"There's only one," I say confused, I turn to Peeta and stare at him silently. He smiles and points to a piece of paper hanging from the bag. There in small, precise print, is a note from the dressmaker himself.

_I thought this would come in handy someday._

_Cinna_

I grab the bag and rush to the bathroom to try it on before I do something stupid like break down again. I pull the silver zipper down the side open and pull out the dress on its hanger. I stand up and hold it up against me. The sleeves that drop to the floor, the bell skirt, the cascading neckline, even the tiny white feathers, everything is the same. This dress is almost an exact replica of my original wedding dress, the Mockingjay dress, the dress that went up in flames at my tribute interview before the second arena. Except this time there is no black, the white replaces the small black feathers that had cascaded down the sleeves and corset. In Cinna's hands, I am once again the Mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion, the reason I no longer dread a marriage with Peeta, the reason I can choose my own future. I put on the matching pearl earrings and necklace and the three inch, snow white heels with the fabric bow at the tip of the toe. Just then, my prep team unexpectedly bursts in, I didn't even know that they were coming today.

"Oh you look absolutely gorgeous!" Octavia squeals.

"Simply dashing!" Venia agrees.

"Radiant as usual," Flavius winks at me. They have gained back so much after the rebellion, including their signature looks. Octavia is once again her trademark evergreen color, Flavius is once again sporting his corkscrew curls and purple lipstick, and Venia's shimmering gold tattoos are sparkling as always. Even their attitudes and personalities have gone back to normal. Well, not entirely normal, but as close to normal as they'll get after what happened. Immediately, they go to work on my hair, squealing about how split the ends of it are and how I've let my skin go entirely uncared for. I hate to admit it, but I did miss their uncalled-for objections about the way I look. My hair is curled around my face and put up in a high bun in the back; the bun has different strands of my hair strategically hanging down from it. Then they go to work on my face, my lips are made a full, bright red color, my eyes dark and smoky with lots of eyeliner and grey-black eye shadow, as well as deep black mascara, my cheeks are made a soft pink color, like the color of freshly blossomed raspberries.

When I'm all made up, I open the door and walk downstairs to where the photo backgrounds have been set up in the formal living room. Peeta is sitting on the couch in a handsome black tuxedo and blue necktie, the kind of thing Capitol grooms always wear.

Apparently, they just want a few photos of the two of us for the cover of a couple of Capitol magazines, specifically the ever popular Trendy Tributes Editorial Magazines. It's full of redid, Capitol-ized versions of old tribute uniforms and costumes. Some of them are just ridiculous, such as the leather jacket and pants with bejeweled flames embroidered on them that premiered after Peeta and I's fiery first tribute parade. But some can actually be flattering, like the shortened, more casual versions of my wedding dress that I spot as I flip through the pages.

They direct Peeta and I to stand in the middle of the big sheet that has been spread out on the ground in front of the background pictures of clouds and flowers and happy scenes. At least the joy of it all is less of a lie now than it was a year ago. All they want is a few photos to give to the Capitol tabloids and magazines for their covers. However, a few photos turn into dozens and dozens of photos, all with different sets and an entirely new set of poses. At one point, the photographer asks me and Peeta to "kiss for the camera". Without hesitation Peeta and I lock lips right in front of the camera. Immediately, I realize that this is the first time me and Peeta have kissed in front of anyone besides Haymitch or Delly since before the war, it's also the first time that I haven't felt awkward about kissing in front of other people. A few more kisses and a million hours later, the camera crew packs up their stuff and bids us farewell.

"I'm so glad this is almost over," Peeta groans as he shuts the door behind the last member of the camera crew, "But for now, you and I can just finally have some alone time."

I laugh at him as he leans in to kiss me. We walk to the living room and plop down on the couch. We just sit there, nestled together. After a while, I get up to use the restroom, and when I come back, the lights are out and scented candles are spread all around the room. Peeta is standing over by the fireplace, looking particularly smug.

"I heard candles were romantic," he says trying to make his eyes seductive.

I laugh at him, "You aren't going to seduce anyone moving your eyes like that," As I say this, he walks over and wraps me in an embrace and kisses me sweetly. Eventually, we are entirely engulfed in a warm passion, kissing our way to oblivion. Just as my hands find the top button of Peeta's shirt, there's a knock on the door. We try to ignore it. But whoever it is just keeps knocking louder, they obviously know we're in here.

"I'll be right back," Peeta tells me. He walks across the room to the door and opens it. From my spot on the couch, I can see Haymitch in full view of the porch light, practically hung over. I get up and hastily rush to stand behind Peeta.

Haymitch guffaws, "What are the star-crossed lovers up to now?" He puts a hand on Peeta's shoulder and jokingly winks.

Peeta rolls his eyes. I push in front of Peeta, "What exactly is it you need, Haymitch?" I say, pouting.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you had any booze-" Haymitch starts.

"No!" I yell interrupting him and slamming the door. A hearty cackle comes from the other side of the door.

"A word of advice, next time you answer the door during sex, you might wanna button up your shirt, big boy!" Haymitch gives another laugh and then leaves.

"Why does he interrupt every time we try to be romantic?" Peeta says, shaking his head mockingly. I laugh. After a long period of silent cuddling, we finally start up again. This time, my shirt is already off by the time the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," I say, tossing my shirt back on. I rush to the door and grab the knob, "What do you want, Haymitch?" I say opening the door. I get a pleasant surprise when I realize that the person at the door is not my drunken neighbor. "Oh, Hi Delly, sorry, I was expecting someone else."

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" She says, eying a shirtless Peeta sitting on the living room couch, "I can always just come back later."

"No!" Peeta shouts from the couch, "We always have time for you," He smiles.

"Oh, well I was just wondering if I could borrow some eggs, I mean, I assumed you'd have some, since you bake and all and-" Delly's words begin to tumble over one another, I can't keep up with her and all I hear is "So can I borrow your eggs?" Then Peeta is getting up from the couch and going to the refrigerator to get the eggs for Delly. After he gives her the eggs and we say our goodbyes and the door is tightly locked behind her, Peeta and I practically rip off our shirts and crash against one another. We fumble towards the couch. This time, I'm yanking at his pants before I start to feel the odd sensation of something smacking against my bottom.

"Peeta," I say between kisses, "Peeta, stop that," I say breaking away.

"What am I doing?" He replies innocently. Then I turn around and see that it was not Peeta, but the tail of a small black cat that was hitting me.

"God, even Buttercup doesn't want us to be alone!" I grab the cat and put him in the kitchen, closing the door between the two rooms behind me. Then, as hastily as I got up, I am ripping Peeta's clothes off for the fourth time, I am just about to yank down the final piece of his clothing when the voice comes from behind the door.

"Katniss? Katniss, are you in there?" It's Gale. Why did he come back? I thought he would never speak to me again!

"Hide!" I harshly whisper to Peeta. I run upstairs and grab my red silk robe and wrap it around me. By the time I'm back, Peeta is nowhere to be seen. I walk to the door. "Oh, hi Gale," I mumble, rubbing my neck.

"Hey, Katniss," he says shyly. "So, I guess you weren't expecting me, but uh, I just wanted to say, you know, congratulations on the wedding and all. . . And, um, I'm sorry. . . For everything."

"Thanks," I reply quietly, unable to look him in the eyes but instead looking down at my bare feet. "It means a lot," I add.

"Yeah, well, good luck," He mumbles as he turns to leave.

"Wait, Gale!" He turns back around and I walk to hug him. "I'm sorry too, and I'm sorry. . . That it has to be this way," I say sadly. "Goodnight, Gale, see you around."

"See you around," He whispers, and then he's gone and I'm shutting the door again.

"Peeta," I shout, "Peeta, where are you?" Just then, Peeta comes out from the closet behind the couch and tackles me. Then we're back to where we were again. Kissing and frantically ripping the clothing off each other. Just when we finally think it's over, we hear a familiar voice rip through the still air.

"Honey, I'm home!" Johanna yells with a cackle. Then she appears in my living room. It's just like her to barge in without knocking. "Oh, are you two busy, I didn't mean to be rude, just thought I'd come visit, you know?" She gives genuine laugh.

"Oh, hi, Johanna. . . " Peeta mumbles grabbing a blanket from the basket next to the couch and covering us up. I realize that we had been completely naked when Johanna had so rudely barged in. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just in town to visit you guys and the handsome cousin of Katniss's and thought I'd drop by on my way from the train station. Didn't mean to interrupt," Johanna smirks.

"Um, it's fine, but uh. . ." Peeta, for once, is at a loss for words.

"Johanna, it's nice to see you but. . ."

"I get it you two, don't have to tell me twice. You can have your fun, I'll just come back later. Hey, Peeta, I hear fire and poisonous berries really turn her on, maybe you could go for some of those," Johanna gives a whole-hearted laugh and then leaves.

We wait about ten minutes, to make sure there will be no more uncalled-for interruptions, then once again we are on each other, finally able to get the alone time we wanted.


	13. Chapter 13- A Big, Big, Big Day!

**A/N~ There's only one chapter left and then Chapter 15, which is basically an epilogue, it's very short. But I promise you- chapter 14 is a good one! :) I am currently working on almost entirely rewriting this story with more detail, plot development, descriptions, etc. You know, for the writing portion of it. It will begin being posted once this story has been entirely posted and I hope that you will read it, as I am assuming it will be 10 times better! Considering the chapters have started being about fives time longer, I like it a lot better and it's much more well written. But until then, please enjoy this most eventful chapter of the original "Moving On". :3**

**CHAPTER 13- A big big big day!  
**  
I am running. My legs have gone numb, my dress is torn, my makeup is dripping. But I just keep running, I reach the edge of the forest of District 12 and I just barrel through the fence. I don't stop. I don't look back. I only come to my senses when I feel his arms around me.  
"It's OK," his voice whispers, "No one will hurt you, Katniss, you're safe, you just had a nightmare," Peeta's voice is soothing, and as I slowly crawl out of my dream world I realize that I am in my old bed in the training center that we used last night, the night before the wedding. I shake in my skin and cry into Peeta's shoulder.  
"What if it doesn't work out, Peeta? What if things don't go the way we plan? What if they try to hurt us? What if we-" I begin to sob louder. Peeta just rubs my back and makes quiet shushing noises into my ear. As my sobs wear out, Peeta rubs my temples. He lifts my chin and looks into my eyes.  
"All better?" He asks, stroking my forehead. I nod my head and lean against him. After a while I drift off to sleep. It's hours later when I am waking up again and the sun is peeking through the blinds on the windows.  
"Peeta? Peeta, wake up," I intone. When I don't get an answer, I call out again, "Peeta?" When no answer ensues, I turn over and find that he is missing, a pile of his discarded pajamas lay in his place. Just then, Octavia, Venia, Effie, and Plutarch burst into my room.  
"It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Effie exclaims, clapping her hands together. She is sporting a pastel-colored outfit in honor of our color scheme, as I assume most of the Capitol guests will. Before I can object to anything, I am dragged out of bed and pushed into the shower. The alternating jets of hot and cold squirt out at me and foam that smells like apples squirts at my hair. When I'm done, Octavia and Venia drag me out, towel me off, and go to work fixing what has come to ruins since last week's photo shoot. They clip my nails, they brush out my hair, they bring me back to Beauty Base Zero just as they did in Thirteen. Then they put my hair up like last week, curled, in a bun, with strategic curls hanging out. My makeup is done the same as well, bright red lip, smoky eye, and soft, raspberry-pink lips. I close my eyes as they slip the dress over my head. I step into the three-inch white heels with the bow and feel myself shaking when I finally let go of Octavia's hand after she helps me into my shoes.  
"I'm so nervous," I whisper to her. She pats my shoulder and mouths I know you are. I finally know what it really means for a day to be big, big, big! When we're finally done and just waiting around, I realize there are still hours before the wedding, so I stand up to go seek Peeta's company. However, when I announce my plans to do so, Octavia shrieks and Venia grabs my hand and pulls me back into my bedroom.  
"He's just down the hall in his room, but you can't see him, it's tradition that the groom not see the bride at all before the ceremony on their wedding day!" Venia explains. I find these Capitol customs silly, but I comply as it will only be a few hours that I will have to spend without his company. But when I get too nervous, I realize I need Peeta there to comfort me. So I beg my team.  
"Please? Please, let me go see him! I need to see him!" I beg, laying face down on the couch. Octavia just stands there and Venia has turned her back.  
"I'm not going to watch this, you won't make us let you!" Venia squeals resistantly. After much yelling and crying and messing up my makeup in order to let them to get me see Peeta, they finally call in Haymitch and get him to restrain me into a chair.  
"Fix her face, there's black stuff all over it," He tells Venia and Octavia. They nod their heads in agreement.  
"Listen, sweetheart, just play along for a few more hours and you can play with your boy toy all you want," He says, rolling his eyes.  
I scoff, "Come on, Haymitch! You of all people should know how much of a wreck I am without him! Sometimes, I can't even speak when I'm not with him!"  
Haymitch just laughs, "You seem to be doing a damn good job talking my ear off right now. Just hold her down somehow and fix her makeup. She's just being her normal bratty self. Distract her for the next few hours and she'll be fine," Then he is getting up and walking back down the hall to Peeta's bedroom.  
Venia and Octavia restrain me in my chair as I try to fight my way out of their clutches, when I finally sit still for a few minutes, they let go of me. I eye the door, wondering how hard it would be to just ram between their tiny slender bodies and out the door. They follow my gaze and suddenly they are both giving me a glare that just screams "Try anything and you're dead," and even though I know they'll be pissed, I scream and charge to the door, but just as I reach it, the door shuts in front of me and seems to lock from the outside. His voice comes from the other side.  
"You aren't getting out that easily," Haymitch guffaws, "We know your tricks, try anything."  
Realizing that my ability to escape is gone, I sit down on the bed and let Venia and Octavia fix my makeup. They shoot each other worried glances every once in a while when they find me eyeing the door. At one point, the door opens and Flavius steps in to come help, as the door opens I see Haymitch restraining Peeta against the opposite wall just to the right of the doorframe. I let out a small squeal and Venia sighs.  
"What's wrong?" Flavius asks flipping his curls around.  
"She just wants to see Peeta, she doesn't really like our customs," Venia explains. _Ouch,_ I think, _when you put it that way I sound like an ungrateful prick._

Octavia looks at the clock in distress, "We have ten minutes to be out that door and in the elevator!"

"Won't I see Peeta in the elevator?" I wonder out loud. They all shake their heads.

"He heading downstairs now," Flavius tells me, "He's been done for ages now," I groan, knowing he must be happy he doesn't have to wear all this caked on makeup and heavy jewelry.

I gulp down a glass of water and then we are out the door and in the glass elevator, we arrive downstairs and I see that a wall is built down the middle of the room. It reminds me of the interview after our first games, where I was instructed by Haymitch to pretend to be so desperately in love with Peeta, that I couldn't let anything separate us.

Johanna and Annie appear behind me, they will act as my bridesmaids for

the ceremony, they are wearing matching, light blue dresses with swooping necklines that cut off in a cone skirt just below the knee, they are both carrying primrose by my request. The doors before me open and I see the two-hundred foot stretch between the Training Center and City Circle laid out before me. At the end of the long Avenue of Tributes, I see a small black figure with a tint of yellow on the top of it. Peeta. After counting to twenty like Effie directed me, I take my first step onto the walk. When I am in plain sight of the bystanding Capitol crowd, a sudden chorus of gasps and murmurs ensues. The music grows as I come closer to the live orchestra Effie hired for the event. It's all so ravish, but it really does make Peeta and I's marriage seem more special.

After a long time of quiet murmurs and gasps, the crowd is content. You could hear a pin drop in this crowded City Circle. I come up on the section of the Avenue that was set aside for our friends and family. Only a few people sit there, my mother, Gale, Plutarch, my prep team, Delly, Thom, Beetee, and a few others that I assume are only the highest Capitol officials. I pass them up and see Peeta standing there, smiling at me. In his eyes I see love, but I also see the traces of pain and loss. My mind flies elsewhere. Suddenly, I'm thinking of Prim, of Finnick, of Annie's child that will never get to know his father. I think of all the tributes who lost their lives in the seventy-five years of torture we endured, but most of all, I think of all the reminders of this that are to come. Every day I will look at the boy with the bread and think of all we went through, I will think of all the lives that were lost, I will think of his hijacking, and how long it took for him to come back to me, and I don't know if I can handle the pain that is to come. I turn and look behind me, down the avenue, at all the people. I have a thought that maybe I could just call this off and take my time to think, but then I look at all the smiling faces around me, and I turn back to Peeta and see the future that lies in front of me.

I look in his eyes again, and instead of seeing pain, this time I see the happiness that we will have together, the family we could have, the comfort that he can offer me. I think of earlier today, when all I wanted was to be with him, though I was only separated from him for a matter of hours. Then I realize why this is happening, why I agreed to this, and that's because I love the boy with the bread.

I ascend the steps to the small marble stage in the very center of the city circle. Johanna and Annie stand behind me, Haymitch is standing behind Peeta, since he was chosen as Peeta's best man. I turn towards Peeta and he takes my hands, he stares into my eyes and I stare back. I take in his being and the scene around me, and then Effie, who chose herself as the one who would conduct the marriage ceremony, begins to speak. But we're just standing there. When she asks for the vows, Peeta, being the sweet, silly person he is, pulls a scroll out of his pocket and it rolls out to about ten feet. The crowd far and near laughs.

"I don't really have anything more to say than I love you. So," He pauses and tears well up in his eyes, "I love you, Katniss,"

Then Effie is asking for my vow and it's all I can do to say the four simple words through my tears, "I love you, too," I throw my arms around Peeta's neck and then let go and take a step back. Effie begins speaking again and all I hear is Peeta saying the two words "I do."

Effie begins speaking again, but all of it is drowned out, until she says my name, and I recite the words back to Peeta, "I do." And then we're together, officially one, bounded by a mutual need and want for one another, by the kisses we share, by the life that is to begin. I recall so many other kisses, in the cave, on the beach, on the train, the ones for the crowd, and the ones for just us. I recall all the times I was instructed to act like I was happy, to pretend that I was so desperately in love with Peeta.

I don't have to pretend anymore.


	14. Chapter 14- Arrangements

**A/N~ I don't know why, but I LOVE this chapter. Always have. It's another one of those "Happiness amidst a sorrow-filled relationship" sort of chapters. Unfortunately, however, it's also the last real chapter before Chapter 15, which is basically an epilogue of sorts. I hope you guys aren't disappointed in me! And more Toast (Girl On Fire + Boy With The Bread = Toast) romance is coming your way in the revised and rewritten version of Moving On! Can't wait to post that one! I've been working on chapter two for weeks now! This new version must be PERFECT. Thank you all for your continued support and for sticking with me until the end of this. :) Enjoy chapter 14 of "Moving On"**

**CHAPTER 14- Arrangements**

Effie is dragging Haymitch out of the bar that has been set up in the newly renovated President's Mansion in the City Circle. Peeta and I sit at the long head table at the far end of the room, finishing up dinner as we chat with the VIPs of the day, which include our friends and family. Unfortunately, this means that Peeta and Gale are sitting at the same table, which is just about the most awkward thing I could ask for. Lucky for me, though, they aren't interacting much. Probably because Gale is somehow upset by our marriage and our love and Peeta, being the gentleman he is, is just trying to be civil. But of course, this means an awkward silence has fallen over most of the table, since Gale, Johanna, Delly, and Annie sit directly across from Peeta and me. My mother was sitting next to me a while ago, but she disappeared when I turned to ask her a question. All of sudden, to break the uncomfortable silence, a voice rings out.

"So Katniss, is the hot cousin officially mine?" Johanna gives an evil laugh. I choke on the forkful of greens that I had just stuffed into my mouth. I look over at Gale and I see he's eyeing me, intently awaiting my answer.

"Um, I don't know, that's kind of not up to me," I say nervously shrugging and stuffing my mouth full of lamb stew. When I look up, Gale has gone back to his food, but Johanna is slinking over behind his chair. She wraps her arms around him and pulls his chair out from the table. She grabs his hand and he is being pulled away when he turns around and mouths the word _help. _I just shrug, knowing that there's no way I can get Johanna to stop her crazy antics and sexual desires. I grab Peeta's hand under the table and lean my head on his shoulder as he eats. Much dancing from Capitol and District citizens alike ensues, and we just sit back and enjoy the view. Peeta finishes eating and tells me he has to go help with something elsewhere. I ask if he wants me to come help as well, but he just tells me he'd rather just do this on his own. I politely say "Okay" and then he walks across the room and it's just me and Delly and Annie sitting at the table. Delly is stabbing her last piece of salad with her fork and Annie is stuffing her mouth with the pink, frothy soup I was lucky enough to enjoy at the end of the victory tour. When Delly finishes, she turns to me.

"Peeta's really happy," she tells me, "He wasn't really excited for the big fancy wedding at first, but he got used to the idea, and he's happy now," She gives me a big, whole-hearted smile and gives me a one-armed hug, "But what I want to know," She continues, "Is if you're happy!" I stare at her, startled by her question, but the answer is so obvious, it isn't quite so hard for my mouth to form the words.

"Of course I'm happy, Delly," I smile. She gleams and hugs me again, this time it's a big all engulfing hug. When she lets go, I look across to the center of the room to see Peeta and two men in aprons wheeling out a huge cake. Before I know it, Peeta is walking over to the table, he grabs my hand and we walk down to the center of the room. I come closer to the cake and see it now in full detail. The cake is a mint green color, with small replicas of evening primrose flowers made out of frosting decorating the outlines of the circular cake pieces. What looks like lace is replicated on the sides of each tear. On the lowest of the three cake tiers stands a small white bird with a black underbelly, a Mockingjay. On the opposite side of the tear is a replica of my Mockingjay pin cut out of a circular cracker. On the second tear is piece of burnt bread and a tracker jacker; both made out of frosting. But on the top is the most important symbol of all, at least to me, on the top there are six small purple berries sculpted carefully out of frosting. The word Nightlock comes to me immediately, it's a symbol of Rebellion, but at this moment, it is a symbol of our love, and its humble beginnings. One of the men in aprons hands me a small knife and Peeta comes up behind me, he wraps his arms around me and clasps my wrist with both of his hands. He carefully guides my hands to cut off the first piece of cake, a custom in the Capitol. Then we each grab a piece of it and cross our wrists together in the air and share the first bite of cake. Then I just hug Peeta and rest my head on his chest.

After everyone has finished their cake, Peeta and I move to the dance floor where Effie, who is choosing the music, turns on the first slow song of the night. I bury my head in Peeta's chest and we do the dance we once did on the final night of the Victory Tour, in this very room, the dance that could be done on a pie plate. We spin in circles with tiny steps, and I feel the eyes of everyone in the room resting on us. But I just close my eyelids and give in to Peeta's soft, sturdy body. As soon as the song is done, there is a lot of clapping, which wakes me from my peaceful state. Many people come to join us and Peeta and I stay on the dance floor for a while. But then Peeta grabs my hand and quietly leads me out of the room and through many doors of the mansion, until we are suddenly in the mansion's never-ending garden. We find a small cement bench to sit on and I just sit there on Peeta's lap in my wedding dress. I rest my head on his shoulder.

He closes his eyes, "I'm so happy right now," He says all dreamily.

I wrap my arms around his waist, "Me too," I whisper quietly. Peeta leans down and gives me a short kiss. Just then we hear a rustle in the bushes and out runs Johanna, one of the straps of her dress is falling down and her hair is all over the place. She spots us and pulls up the strap of her dress and fixes her hair.

"Hello," She says calmly. Just then, Gale appears with all the buttons of his collared shirt ripped open and his tie undone and hanging around his neck. He scratches the back of his neck.

"Um, hi Katnip," He whispers, obviously embarrassed to be caught hiding in the bushes with Johanna.

I just laugh, "Hope you weren't having too much fun in there," I tell him. Peeta and I laugh and Johanna and Gale give a nervous laugh and then bid us goodbye and run back off into the Mansion.

"You took that well," Peeta observes, I give a quiet laugh and he leans his forehead down to meet mine.

"I don't need him anymore, I have you now," I whisper. Then we just sit there peacefully, cuddling and watching our lives unfold behind closed eyelids.


	15. Chapter 15- In The End

**CHAPTER 15- In The End**

In the midst of the moment it might've seemed like a rash decision, but Peeta and I decided to take off to Four for a couple of weeks for what Effie calls a "honeymoon". Apparently, in Capitol customs, couples always go on a vacation of sorts after their wedding, for weeks on end. We're supposed to just relax and have fun, and for once, I'm able to do that. So as Peeta and I lay here on the beach, my head on his chest, his hands fiddling with my hair as they so often do, I feel a complete bliss fall over me. More and more I've been able to just sit back and enjoy myself, even after all the hurt and loss that has been ever present in my life.

"Katniss, did you know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?" Peeta teases playfully.

"So you tell me," I smile at him, "You are the sweetest, most charming, kindest man I've met," He smiles back. I turn over on my stomach and look into his soft, blue eyes. We both laugh.

"So, tell me, when was it again that you finally fell in love with me?" Peeta asks me goofily.

"I don't know," I tell him simply.

"Seriously, Katniss, tell me! When?" He reintroduces the question with a playful yet pleading look in his eyes.

"You first," I tell him.

"You already know the answer to that question, it was on the first day of school, your hair was in two braids instead of-"

"Okay, Peeta, I get it, I know the story," I pause, unsure of when I really did fall in love with Peeta. "I don't know when, Peeta."

"Come on, you have to have some idea," He pleads. I think for a moment. When did I fall in love with the boy with the bread? In the cave, there was that first kiss that really made me feel something. Then there was the victory tour, when he would crawl into my bed with me every time I would have nightmares. Maybe it was when his heart stopped and I thought I had lost him for sure, or maybe it was the night on the beach. Then there are all those instances when I thought the Capitol had taken him away from me for sure, when he was captured, when I saw his blood splatter the white floor on live television, his hijacking, when Coin sent him to kill me, maybe even way back when he had tossed me the bread, when his eyes would quickly flit away in the school yard, when I had looked down in embarrassment and picked the dandelion that had saved my life. . .

"I don't know," I answer timidly, "There are so many instances that I think back on and just know that I had to have loved you then, even if I didn't know it at the time."

Peeta gives a slight laugh and wraps his arms around me. "Well I don't care when it started anymore, I'm just glad we're here and we love each other now."

"Me, too," I say as I calmly look into the lush forests that lie just in-shore of the beaches in District Four. Peeta shifts underneath me and I slide my torso off his chest to lie next to him in the sand. As I move, I spot a small yellow fleck amidst the green foliage of the forest. I get up on my feet and walk to it, when I get close enough to it, I realize my suspicions were correct, it's a dandelion. I grab it by the base and pull it out of the ground. Luckily, no roots come with it. I walk back to Peeta and sit down. I toss the small yellow flower back and forth in my palms. I see that Peeta is looking at me through a few lose strands of blonde hair that rest against his face. I push them back behind his ear and weave the dandelion into his hair to hold them back.

"I always knew it was you," I tell him.

_**Fin.  
**_

_**A/N~ And now, dear reader, we have come to the end of a remarkable tale of two lovers who have overcome so much in their lifetimes. Sad, isn't it? :( This is my version of a sort of "epilogue" for Moving On. Not really an epilogue, but sort of. It's short and it tells us that they're happy, right!? IT WORKS.  
**_

_**BUT! Read Moving On- Revised and Rewritten which may or may not be put under a different title. It's better written, most likely it will be LONGER, and you know. I like it so far. So read it! I hope you enjoyed the original Moving On. :3 Have fun, my shippers of toast/Everlark/Peeniss/Katpee. :3**_

_**Just an explanation- I say "Fin." instead of "The End" or something as I do not believe that there is ever an end to any story. Would one be able to write a sequel to this? I think yes. Stories are never over, they just move to your imagination. :) Ta ta for now, dear readers!  
**_


End file.
